Beyond the Mirror
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: While Anna is off with Sora and the gang, Nihil is left to train with Yen Sid with her keyblade. But when thrown through the mirror, Nihil finds herself in the Wasteland with a new group and a sort of familiar enemy. Dealing with the Phantom Blot, another enemy, and gaining the right keyblade meant for her duties; Nihil's beginning to see the stress Anna goes through.


Crystal: Merry Christmas everyone!

Nihil: about time.

Nixar: We finally get to this story.

Nihil: O.O whoa! When did you get here?!

Nixar: Just now.

Nihil: But I thought you were dead.

Nixar: I am. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past.

Crystal: Sort of. I couldn't get the other new OCs here so Nixar is the next best thing since he's sort of in this story.

Nihil: really? (looks hopeful)

Crystal: You'll see. Anyway, to the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I do not own Epic Mickey or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Nihil, the mystery girl, and the new guy you'll be seeing. Now, hope everyone enjoys this and please no flames.

* * *

Chapter 1: Through the Mirror

I sighed looking out the window oh my room. It's been a few days since I stayed behind and let Anna go off with Sora and the others. I have no place there, not till I find a way to prove I can be Anna's protector. Penelope and Oliver did say that Riku and I are probably the best candidates for this job but I can tell, Riku has another destiny. I had my own comfy room, Yen Sid was nice enough to give me room, food, and teach me a little but I don't feel like this is where I'm meant to find my abilities. I can tell even Yen Sid knows this too. There's this look in his eyes that tells me he's hiding something but I don't know what. I got up and decided to walk around the tower for a bit. Might as well get used to my surroundings. Really, it felt nice to be without Abyss in me but I can never tell Anna about Maggie; at least not right now. She had faith in me to keep Anna safe. I can't let her down. I've finally learnt my lesson on what I can and can't do so really, I have to keep going. But where do I start? Riku had a starting path thanks to the Organization in Castle Oblivion but I have nothing.

"Heh... just like how I started." I said with a bitter smile. My name means 'nothing', I started out as nothing. I ended with a little something but I need to work for my happiness. I haven't worked hard enough and look what happened. That thing inside me, though never belong to me and I never want it again. Come to think of it, isn't this just the same as what happened with Lunar and her dark self? I mean, Lunar got her darkness from Mirath that turned into Dark Lunar. God, I hope something bad came from me because of that.

_Follow me._ I jumped and looked around; a little freaked out. A voice spoke but seemed to be coming from a small door in the wall that I don't remember seeing when I first arrived here. Normally my gut instincts would say to me to not go but something made me. It was that voice... It was mine, only one other person I know has that voice. The only question in my mind is 'how did she survive?' I went through the small door, crawling to get it but the room wasn't that impressive. Just a small circular room with a mirror and at the base of it was a small box. I picked it up and examined it. It looked simple but inside it was a pocket watch that was black as night. I opened the watch to see it was nothing special... And it was broken too.

"She's here!" I looked up to see the room had changed completely. The walls were now black with red curtains, small paintings on the walls seemed to taunt me with their creepy smiles. Actually, they were moving and laughing with a mad gleam in their eyes.

"Just look at her!"

"Do you think she'll get picked?"

"Who knows, that last guy seemed promising."

"No way, he chickened out!" I stood in horror as these paintings looked down at me. There weren't only people but creatures that looked like characters from some of the Disney films Anna watched as a kid.

"Everyone, stop it. You're scaring my friend." I turned and came face to face with... Well me. Well, I wouldn't say it was really me. It's just the hair, the expression looked like mine only done in pigtails but she wore a long blue and white dress that looked like from a fairy tale. I couldn't see her eyes though since her bangs covered her eyes. "You've finally come... I'm so happy!" The girl said hugging me tightly. This must've been how Anna felt when she first met me; very odd and uncomfortable.

"Hold on! Who are you?!" I yelled, pushing her back.

"Huh? You don't know me?" The girl asked but smiled. "I'm not surprised, you tried to forget about it. When you were lonely; I was there. You may not have seen or heard me but I was always there." She walked up to a picture of a young man who must've been in his early twenties. "I try to find people to be with me but most of them are scared of me. I can't find anyone to protect me and stay with me. Then I remembered you, the one who kept me safe till you got rid of me." She turned to me, holding a doll that looked a lot like Anna. "Will you help me?"

"I don't know you, so how can I even think about that?" I asked, taking a step back. As much as I want to help people in need, this girl just freaked me out so much and my 'stranger danger' instincts told me to run.

"Guess even this look didn't convince you. I thought I could pull off the helpless girl." The girl said coming right into my face and I saw cold blue eyes. I could see her hair turn black, her dressed turned black and red, and I could feel her gloved hands tracing patterns on my neck. "Still, I may still need you. I've grown so used to you that I may need to keep you." I felt her push me back and instead of falling against the wall, the mirror was behind me, and I just seemed to fall right through it. Kind of like _Alice: Through the Looking Glass_ only this feel like my very being was falling into nothingness before I landed on a hard stone floor. It was a miracle I didn't turn into a Nihil pancake.

"Ow, man, just my luck." I spoke too soon because I noticed I wasn't in the tower anymore. For a second, I thought I entered into a distorted nightmare thought up by Anna as a kid. It looked a bit like Fantasyland from Disneyland, at least the one Anna knew back in her home world but this place was in ruins. I remember Anna hearing stories that a rival high school had destroyed Disneyland once, well what I was looking at felt like it was attacked by a... Okay I don't know but what can I even say? The place looked like it had never seen the light of day in years, some rides were in ruins but were still working but I noticed there was this large building in the distance. I got up and I noticed something black and small running toward me. I was about to summon my keyblade and slash the thing when a blur of blue shot out and slashed the thing with something green.

"Geez, these blotlings are annoying." I stared at the man before me in shock. He had shoulder length dark down hair, a blue open hoodie with matching jeans, and a white shirt. I was about to ask who he was when I noticed he had two green daggers that seemed an odd choice of weapons. Just looking at him made me think something was a little out of place, but I'm one talk. The fact that there's another person here in this ruined theme park was kind of comforting though. "Hey, you okay? The blotlings didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Blotlings?" I asked, confused. "Don't you mean Heartless?" The boy raises his eyebrow but then looked like he realized something.

"You're from another world too, right?" He asked, as I nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"Same here, I'm from another world. At least so I've been told." He said, scratching the back of his head. It looked like he was struggling to pull something from his mind but couldn't.

"Wait, you were told?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, my caretaker told me and it was on my driver's license was proof enough." The man said, taking out what looked like a wallet but shoving it back into his pants, as if he didn't want to keep it out for too long. "Anyway, I should take you to Mean Street. It's not safe here but…" I could tell something was wrong just by his expression. It looked like he was contemplating on something that he didn't really want to think about. Heck, I think if he had a choice, he'd leave me here and go off to do what he needed to do.

"Hey, why don't I come with you?" I offered and the guy looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Believe me, I can fight pretty well." I said, summoning Hopeful Love into my hand. At once, the guy jumped back but he looked at the keyblade with slight recognition.

"You have a keyblade too?"

"Hold on. You've seen a keyblade before?" I asked, as the guy looked almost pleased.

"I know someone else who can use a keyblade. She's my caretaker and the one who helps newcomers or those who have issues in this world… which is pretty much everyone." The guy said, shrugging. "But anyway, we should do something for that keyblade once we get to Mean Street. It may be real and probably not affected by paint thinner but we should get it checked later."

"Wait, paint thinner?" I asked. Okay, I'm so used to having Anna's memories tell me everything I need to know about the world around me, so I'm not used to feeling this lost in a conversation. I was expecting the man to explain more but he took out this vial of green liquid that I thought was acid and poured it onto the ground. I was excepting it to just make a hole in the ground but I wasn't expecting it to leave only white underneath it.

"This world is a paint world, made for forgotten Disney characters." The man said, putting the vial away. "Look, I'll explain more on the way but I do need help. See, I usually travel with my partner, Alice. But she kind of left without me today and she said she'd be in 'It's a Small World'. I'd ask the Gremlin, Gus, if he saw her but he's not around for some reason. I know she can probably handle herself, but I'm still worried." I stared at the man and I think his hands were trembling and I couldn't help but give him a warm smile.

"Okay, I can help. I kind of need to know where I am anyway." I said, nodding. "My name is Nihil." I held out my hand and the man shook it.

"I'm Damon Berns." When I heard that last name, I felt my blood go cold. I actually knew who this person was, well Anna knew him and she'd want nothing more than to leave him in this world probably. This is the cousin who locked Anna in that rat-infested basement when she was little. But now my question is, why is he even here? "Hey, you okay?" Damon asked, and I nodded absently.

"Y… yeah, so to find your friend?" I asked, trying to keep my voice leveled.

"Yeah, just follow me and stay close. Oh, and use this." He handed me what looked like…. A squirt gun?

"What's this for?" I asked, taking the water gun.

"It's filled with paint. Some of the stuff inside the ride is broken and spilling thinner. I don't know if you'll be affected by thinner but lets just do this for the sake of safety. That stuff still stings and is flammable." Damon said, and he started walking toward the ruins, me following at his heels.

* * *

Nihil: so wait a minute... the same cousin who traumatized Anna... is my ally?!

Crystal: yep.

Nihil: Well, how the hell does he fit into all of this?

Crystal: You'll see. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 2: It's a Small World After all. Yep, you can clearly guess what's gonna happen to Nihil and Damon. See you soon!


End file.
